farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferals
Ferals are enemies encountered in Far Cry Instincts: Predator. Ferals Ferals are Feral mutants that are encountered after Jack escapes from the research facility. Types There are at least 4 known types of Ferals. Ferals The Feral is the first type encountered by Jack. They have an orange or brown complexion and only appear to wear torn pants. They use a P90 as their main weapon but will charge at you and attempt to attack you with a bite attack. This type seems to have lost the ability to speak as they only roar and make sounds when they are hurt. They show similar behavior to mercenaries except that they know where enemies are due to their Feral scent. This type almost always travel in packs and show no mercy to mercenaries, special forces or Jack alike. On multiplayer, Ferals are playable on the "Predator" gamemode. Boomers The Boomer is a Feral subtype. They are Ferals that have been injected with an altered sample of the serum. They can be identified by their more dark complexion than their siblings. They wear torn pants and some even torn shirts or broken armor. They run at high speed and will explode on death, their only form of attack is to run at the player and perform a kamikaze attack. In most situations when they are encountered they attempt to swarm the player, an uncatious player will often die from 2-3 Boomers. Quickly running past them will cause them to self-destruct in the air. Attempting to dodge them while others are still around is not advised as you cannot dodge the second one while in the air. Boomers are very easy to detect due to their high pitched screeches they constantly make. However, this also causes them to be very hard to locate when they cannot be seen. Just like the Ferals, they cannot speak, they can only make the screeching noise. Staying in open areas is adviced when fighting them. Picking them off from a distance or using Feral speed are the easiest way to kill or avoid them. Alphas The Alpha is the strongest of all the Feral types. They are only encountered on Krieger's island and are used as bodyguards for both Krieger and Crowe. They have a white complexion and wear pants only or wear combat armor. These ferals appear to be more intelligent than their siblings. They are shown to be fully aware of their surroundings and have the ability to speak English flawless. They have been ejected with the same strain of the serum as Jack, however, they appear to look more like their siblings such as the Feral while Jack only looks slightly different. Alphas are also considered leaders of small packs, and all alphas follow the strongest alpha. At least 2 leaders are known, Crowe and Jack. When they are first encountered they do not attack Jack but they study him. During this scene it is shown Ferals do not tolerate weak or sick in their packs and that most alphas follow an alpha stronger than them. This is shown when the Alpahas appear to hide when the middle one approaches Jack. When one of them identifies Jack as an "Alpha", one of them says he might be stronger than all of them. Here it is shown that Alpha leadership is chosen violently as the moment Jack is considered "one of them" they attack him. They are shown to be able to do the same attacks as Jack does. They always wear machine guns as their weapon of choice but can also employ a feral attack when the player gets too close. The best way to deal with them is to go for headshots. You can however attempt to use your feral attacks on them for instakills but be warned, they can easily overwhelm you. Übers Übers are Gargantuan Ferals first encountered in the Research Facility. They appear to have a huge bulking body with tiny legs and head. One arm is huge whereas one arm is tiny. Workers seemed to be researching them before Jack unintentionally set them free. They can take an incredible amount of damage before going down. Übers appear to be slightly intelligent. Attempting to corner Jack, working together, throwing objects in front of where Jack is running and destroying turrets that Jack uses. They are extremely strong, one punch being able to critically wound or outright kill Jack. They can also throw objects at amazing speeds. Übers can sometimes glitch out and stand motionless alllowing you to kill them effortlessly. The best way to take down an Übers is by forcing them to execute an attack then dodging it and getting as many feral attacks in then rinse and repeat. These creatures attack mercs, Jack and special forces alike. It is unknown if they follow Crowe or Jack's leadership. Doyle apparently seems to know something about these creatures. Leadership At least 2 leaders have been known to exist, Crowe and Jack. Ferals are shown to have full awareness of their leaders and are loyal to them until eirhter they or the leader dies. During the fight between Crowe and Jack, Alphas are shown to aid Crowe in his fight even though Jack is far superior than them. When Crowe was killed, the small group of alphas protecting Krieger were fully aware of what happened, because one of them mentioned the death of Crowe and other mentioning "a new, stronger Alpha" and accepted their new leader instantly. Their loyalty is shown in the final scene as soon as Jack confronts Krieger, the alphas kill Krieger due to Jack wanting him dead. It is also shown here that Alphas think their leader is the most important Pack member, as one of them tells Jack to save himself, while the Alphas willingly stay behind to die in the coming explosion. Survival All Ferals types are believed to be destroyed by the explosion on Krieger's island. However, in Far Cry Instincts: Evolution a man called Semeru is seen with the same abilities as Jack. Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Characters Category:Enemies